wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Intelligent Design
Abbreviated as: I.D., sometimes D.T.(for divine truth). Creationism Intelligent Design is the truth that God created the Earth and all of the Universe around 6000 years ago, shortly before the Chinese. Intelligent design is the scientific fact that God created the universe (for more information about that, read the Bible). It is opposed by the theory of evolution, that was created by godless liberal communist (and probably Muslim) monkeys, as was Darwin himself. After all it makes perfect sense that God would create the Universe in exactly 7 days even though the sun and the earth weren't created for the first couple of these. It also makes perfect sense that he wouldn't create man and woman at the same time but would create Adam first (while speaking about himself in plural) and create Eve some time later from Adams rib. =Beliefs of Creationism Intellegent Design= Age of Universe The Universe is only 6000 years old. Sure, it LOOKS older, but you see God made the Universe look older than it actually is...just to fuck with us. Origin of Living Things Magic Man did it. Process of Biological Change Over Time Magic Man did it. Process by Which Fossils are Created Magic Man did it. =The Evolution of Intelligent Design= While evolution itself never occurs in nature, but rather is a liberalistic piece of dogma NOT supported by science evidence such as the fossil record, cladistics, embryology, homology, comparative vertebrate anatomy, and genetics, the Intelligent Design advocate, being of an extremely Godly nature, has reached a state above the rest of mankind through his truthy goodness. In essence, the Intelligent Design proponent is the only subset of humanity to have evolved towards a higher state. The Intelligent Design proponent started out as a Creationist. However, through the attacks of the Godless liberal media, the Creationist became hated. God, however, allowed the Creationist to evolve. The Creationist thus evolved into the rare, but highly intelligent, Cdesign proponentists. However, as a transitional fossil, which cannot exist (see flood geology), cdesign proponentist had to evolve extremely rapidly into its' modern form...the Intelligent Design advocate. Thus, Intelligent Design advocates have been raised above the rest of mankind thanks to their faithful nature. =True Christian Believers= Proponents of Intelligent Design include school boards such as Dover, Pennsylvania. It is estimated that after the Second Coming, Jesus will eventually settle down to become a science teacher in Topeka, Kansas; thereby necessitating the proper cleansing of evolutionary theory from its wordy science books. The most powerful concept behind ID is irreducibly complex, the biological equivalence to perfected. Haters Richard Dawkins Warning! Evolution falsiness is extremely dangerous. It can lead to thinking, which can cause serious brain damage. If exposed to evolution for more than ten minutes, please consult your personal pastor. Biologists such as Richard Dawkins continue to maintain that complex structures such as the human eye are just a result of happenstance - an accident of evolution. Unfortunately, the emergence of Jar Jar Binks mars the case for the intelligence of the design. Just when we were recovering from disco! Don't panic, this too shall pass. See Also * Jesus * Creationism * The Project Runway knock-off, "Project Eugenics" * Ken Ham * Intelligent Decline Footnotes External Tubes *Intelligent Design Group Joins Citizenship Truthers on The War Against The Mooslim Science